Voices of a Distant Star
by skillPOINT
Summary: Allen and Kanda are seperated by time and space...will their relationship manage to prevail in the end? Or will they be trapped in self doubt and isolation and forget this love? Story line based on Voices of a Distant Star. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Voices of a distant star-chapter 1

Hello, this will be my first time writing an angst fic…so please be gentle with the comments! This fic is sort of my experiment of crossover D. Gray Man characters with the story plot, Voices Of a Distant Star. However, I don't think there is a need to read Voices of a Distant Star before hand (don't want to spoil surprises) and I will most probably edit the story line here and there. And its AU, set in 2047, with the characters all in middle school and similar ages. Lastly its female Allen. (: Enjoy!

* * *

Warnings: This contains gender bender of our dear, beloved Allen.

Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man nor Voices of a Distant Star. (sadly) But, I own this idea, so please do not copy it without my permission.

_Text messages_

**Flashbacks**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Now, on with the story, R&R!

* * *

Summary: In the year 2047, a 15 year old girl, Allen Walker finds herself recruited onboard the space force Lysithea, on a mission to discover more about Tarsians, an alien species mankind had chanced upon. With her soulmate Kanda Yuu still back on Earth awaiting her return, the only means of staying in touch is through text messages via hand phones. But as her mission takes her further into space, the interval at wich her messages reach him translate from weeks to months…then years. With the other party virtually unreachable and plagued into isolation and self-doubt, all that may be left is an unspoken promise made to each other, and that faint hope that her voice may be heard…

* * *

There have been many things that I have loved…

_The softness on the dirt in spring…_

_Clouds in the summer sky…_

_The smell of the autumn wind…_

_The whiteness of snow during winter…_

_The chill in the air on the way home from school…_

_The scent of the chalkboard eraser…_

_The roaring of a distant truck driving away in the night…_

_Or the safe and comfort found in a convenience store at night…_

_I wanted to share them with you…_

_For the rest of my life._

* * *

'Not so long ago, the world was something that I could communicate with anyone instantly…but now…as I travel away further and further away from you…my messages are taking longer and longer to reach you…'

16 year old Allen Walker was seated in a tracer, clouds surrounding her as she was deep in thought while she pressed the buttons on her mobile.

"It's taking such a long time…" she sighed

'The officers messages have priority…and I'm just sending personal email after all…' Allen thought looking at her mobile screen, 3 days 7hours. She sighed and turned to look at the scenery outside.

'My world id fading away…'

'Sometimes I don't even know where I really am…'

Earth, 2064 AD.

It was snowing as it always did during winter, a boy with elegant features was sitting in a corner of a building.

He took out his mobile as it started ringing.

"Allen…" he whispered as he tried to contain his excitement at getting another message from her.

'_Hey Yuu, how are you?'_

Kanda grinned as he remembered how annoyed he had been when Allen started calling him Yuu even though he hated it.

'_It's winter there now right? I hope you're keeping warm!' _

'_Are you studying for your entrance exams? How is it going?'_

The boy clutched his book as he looked into the sky as if expecting her to appear out of it.

'_Of course I know you're going to do well! You were always so studious.'_

The boy tried imagined her driving the tracer.

'_I'm on Mars now, we just got here yesterday.'_

He couldn't.

'_I got to fly over Mt. Olympus, the Marine Valley and the Tarsian Ruins.'_

She wasn't meant for flying that thing.

_'They were so much bigger than I imagined! What they taught in school wasn't even close!'_

He smiled at her excitement.

_'So I guess it's true—we aren't alone in this solar system.'_

He digged out one of his textbooks.

_'I start training for real tomorrow…wish me luck!'_

He flipped past the pages looking for something.

_'And good luck to you too, Kanda…'_

"She saw this with her own eyes…" the said boy had flipped to the page of the picture of the Tarsian Ruins, "wow..."

He smiled as he imagined little Allen out there in a tracer looking at things the size of that.

His smile was then almost instantly wiped off from his face.

* * *

'Until just recently, Allen Walker was my good friend…sort of...'

"I see we have a little time left today," the teacher said as he shuffled the worksheets and said to the class, "Well then, let me fill you in on a little history."

"Ever since 2039, the first manned mission to Mars discovered the existence of extra-terrestrial beings, the world has joined forces to tackle this problem."

Kanda scibbled away, taking down notes.

"It started when the mission discovered alien ruins in the Tarsis Plateau on Mars. They immediately began a study," the teacher paused as he gave the students time to take down the notes, "And thanks to what we have found, mankind has taken enormous leaps in technology, faster-than-light travel for example, and so the investigation continues."

Kanda paused as he looked up, knowing the information he was about to hears already.

"Unfortunately, the very first team were killed by the mysterious beings we now know as Tarsians."

* * *

'However…now…Allen Walker and I…'

* * *

"But the mission continues for the benefit of mankind…in fact someone from this very class is in it."

* * *

'We aren't even on the same planet any more.'

* * *

"Yuuuuuuu-chaaan" a certain red-haired cried out, oblivious to the dark aura emitted from the said boy.

"MY NAME IS KANDA YOU RABBIT!" Kanda gave his famous death glare that made the 'rabbit' back away slowly.

"Mah…yuu-," the red head received another cold glare, "ahh, I mean Kanda," the boy said as he caught up with the long strides of the dark haired boy, "Is your student-teacher conference today?"

"Hnn, yea," Kanda said after a moments thought, " I'm 4th."

"NO WAY! That's terrible!" Kanda sighed at his friends outburst as he wondered why he ever made friends with such a person in the first place.

"Why?" he inquired.

"I'm 5th," the boy sighed, "a person with brains like yours is going to make me look really bad."

"I did really bad on the mid-terms," Kanda placed his books in his locker as he half listened to his friend whining.

"I know I'm going to flunk the exams," he began rubbing his temple, "how I wished I could swap places with Allen and fly on a tracer…"

The word caught Kanda's attention.

"Tracer? What's that?" Krory asked as he joined formed a conversation with the red head.

"Those are the machines used on Tarsian missions! They're like giant robots," Lavi smiled as he began explaining it to his friend.

"Cool…" Krory said as he listened intently to Lavi's explanation.

Kanda kept silent.

"How did Allen get to go?" Lavi started whining again, "I would be way better at that sort of stuff than her."

"No way…." Krory shivered at the thought of Lavi piloting a tracer, " That would be the end of mankind."

* * *

'I heard that the space force just had some computer program that selected people randomly…' Kanda was lost in his thoughts again.

* * *

"Well even so, I'd much rather be fighting in a war against aliens than stuck here taking exams," Lavi sighed as he started whining about the upcoming exams again.

* * *

'Maybe Allen is lucky…school life can be a bore…' Kanda's train of thoughts ran on seemingly endless in his head.

* * *

"I wish I was her…seriously…"Lavi commented again as he bid farewell to Krory.

* * *

'Maybe it's the truth…homework, exams…those things can be wuite a bore can't they, Allen…'

* * *

Kanda cycled home as he remembered her.

His thoughts were always concerning about her; his feelings for her were never changing.

'But maybe it wasn't so random…'Kanda's train of thoughts were still going on, "Allen was smart and athletic…'

'But she was just a middle school 15 year old girl…'

'That's just wrong…'

A spaceship was taking off as Kanda cycled his way home.

He noticed the space ship.

"A space ship?" Kanda questioned himself, "It's smaller than the Lysithea...maybe it's a prototype."

"**Look Kanda! A spaceship!"**

His eyes widened as memories came rushing back.

* * *

**Allen's eyes were bright with excitement as she pointed at the spaceship.**

"**Look Kanda!" She smiled as she looked at him.**

"**That's the U.N. space force's new flagship…" Allen whispered as she marveled it's enormous size.**

"**The Lysithea…"Kanda murmured as he took in the features of the space craft.**

"**It's huge…" Kanda smiled as he looked at the ship with the sun shining upon it.**

"**It's for the 3****rd**** Tarsian mission right?" Kanda asked, the excitement was obvious in his voice, "I wonder if they have picked the crew yet…"**

**Allen was silent as she looked at Kanda wheeling out his bike from under the tree.**

"**I wonder who will end up on it…maybe even someone from this town…" Kanda said, not knowing the sad glint in the girl's eyes.**

"…**hey, let's go to the store together…" Allen said as she forced a smile on her face and tried to forget her troubles and focus on enjoying the time she had left with Kanda.**

**It started pouring as Allen ran behind Kanda using her textbooks to shield herself against the rain.**

**Kanda quickened his pace as he wheeled his bike.**

**The couple ran in the rain to their favorite place.**

**They were both drenched in their school uniform by the time they had reached shelter.**

**Kanda squeezed his sleeves dry as he glanced over to Allen. **

**He blushed as Allen revealed her long slender legs while as she squeezed her skirt dry. **

**Allen seemed to notice Kanda's gaze as she looked at him and gave one of her smiles while tilting her head to a side.**

**Kanda was momentarily stunned by the side and mentally smacked himself for that later on.**

**Allen meanwhile had taken out her sketch book and started to draw while waiting for the rain to stop.**

**A minute later, the drenched girl giggled and smiled brightly as she held up her art work for Kanda to see. **

**It was a picture of a comically drawn Tarsian which looked more like a octopus.**

**Kanda frowned as he saw the picture, "Let me try."**

**He drew with his back against Allen who tried peeking over his back to see it.**

**Kanda drew his Tarsian and frowned at it again. It was no better than Allen's. **

**It had a looked comical with its eyes as slits and jelly like figure.**

**Kanda had let his guard down and Allen took a good look at his drawing. She laughed as he began blushing and frowning, trying to convince Allen that his drawing was better than her's.**

**Time flew past quickly as they laughed, joked and teased.**

**The sun had already shone through the parting grey clouds and the rain had stopped.**

**Kanda was already on his bike with Allen at the back as he cycled both of them home.**

**They were laughing as they enjoyed the cool breeze blowing against their faces.**

**A tracer flew across the sky. Both of them looked up.**

"**Look! A tracer!" Kanda cried as both of them marveled at it.**

"**Amazing…"he whispered in awe.**

"**Yea…" Allen said as she made up her mind.**

**She had no choice.**

"**Kanda…" she leaned closer to him.**

"**Guess what?" she tried to muster the courage.**

"**I…" she was whispereing in his ear now making him blushing again.**

"**I'm…" she knew she could drag it no longer.**

* * *

"**I'm going to fly one of those…"**

* * *

"So…" the teacher said as he looked at Noboru, "Innocence High School is still your first choice eh?"

Kanda was silent, thoughts still unconsciously thinking about her.

"Ah, I see you haven't chosen any backup schools," the teacher said, trying keeping the one sided conversation going, "Well with your grades I'm sure you don't have much to worry about!"

"Allen…"

"Hmm?"

"Uh-it's just--" Kanda stuttered.

He sighed, "Allen always wanted to go to Innocence High," he looked out of the window at the white snow, "she was studying for it even harder than me…"

"The inefficiency of the military irks me…" his feelings could be kept in no longer, "If they were going to send her into space, why didn't they inform her earlier?"

"She was working so hard to get into Innocence High…" his fists were clenched, "If she knew she was going to leave…she wouldn't have to study so hard."

"Ah…but Miss Walker did know she was leaving," the teacher grinned.

"I'm not totally clear about it…" he scratched his head, "but she was informed a long time ago."

Kanda's eyes widened at receiving this piece of information.

"Most of the selected crew decided to start training immediately as they were curious about it—but Miss Walker wanted to spend more time on Earth, that was abit unusual."

Kanda was lost in his thoughts as he stood in the snow, waiting for the train to pass so he could cross the road.

His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with the teacher.

* * *

"**When did she find out?"**

"**I'm not really sure." He paused, "the candidates were chosen by some random computer selection I think."**

"**Wait, didn't your generation have to take some test when you were all babies?" He smiled as he saw the look on Kanda's face, "that might be the time that she was informed."**

Kanda watched the train flash past.

'How does it feel to walk a path that has already been chosen for you?'

"**Allen you're so good in sports!"**

"**You should stick with the athletic clubs, even after high school!"**

That was what they would always say…and it was true.

"**Hey, Kanda, have you ever wanted to see a Tarsian?" she had asked, earning a smile from him, "Cause I don't think I ever want to…"**

He didn't know what she meant that time, he just laughed an took it as a joke.

"**Kanda, do you think we can get into the same high school?"**

* * *

'What am I thinking?'

Kanda sat down in the same shelter he had once been with his friend.

'Allen? Lucky?'

'I don't think so at all…'

He took out his hand phone and pressed it's buttons.

_'Hi, Mikako!'_

_'Have you started learning how to fly a Tracer yet?'_

Allen was tense as she looked at the surroundings around her.

_'You're probably slacking off as you always do…'_

Allen scanned her surroundings and noticed the target.

_'Nothing much is happening here.'_

"Target confirmed," Allen said as he spotted the target flying above her.

_'It' s the same thing day in day out.'_

"Got you," she looked up and attacked it.

_'Oh yeah! The first snow of winter fell today.'_

Allen fired at the target and used it to distract it and got landed a punch on it.

_'But it's really just flurries, so I don't think we will have much snow to built a snowman.'_

The target exploded with Allen watching in the Tracer.

_'I had my student teacher conference today…it looks like I'm really getting into Innocence High School.'_

Allen had a weary look in her eyes as she watched the target burn away, her thoughts concentrating on another certain somebody.

"Today's training session is complete, units 1 to 8 please report to the East Wing."

_'We should both go…'_

Allen was jerked out from her daze as her hand phone rang.

_'Let's to to the same high school.'_

Allen momentarily forgot about everything else as she read the contents of the message.

"Sure…" Allen whispered as she stared out at the clouds outside, thoughts drifting back and dreams she hoped that would be fulfilled brought back her dazed look.

* * *

'...The next spring, I entered Innocence High alone…Allen didn't return.'

* * *

Hmm, Allen and Kanda seems abit OOC. And Lavi and Krory was a bit weird…

But please do comment/review readers! Thank you!


	2. Author's note:please read!

Author's note:

Hehe, I know I haven't updated this for a long, long time…and it's only after the first chappie. But I'm thinking of re-writing it into another fic…which I think might be better considering that another author had also pm-ed me with an idea somewhat similar to this fic. Yeap. So I changed and edited quite a lot of parts and gotten some new inspiration from this time leaping thingy from the lecture during I-forgot-which-class. (: But if you would want me to continue the ficcy I can too. (Since I do have some new ideas for the ending.) Small peek at my re-edited version.

Title will change to love separated by time and space.

Summary: In 2048, the Third Tarsian expedition had failed, Earth was attacked by a species from space, the Tarsians. After the long war, consisting of the death of many, Earth was no longer a planet able to support life. The new technology developed for the war had caused pollution to speed up and destroy Earth itself. With the Earth and Tarsians to worry about, man-kind evacuated to Jupiter and built a defense system strong enough to withstand the Tarsians attack. However, the peace did not last long. Man-kind was on the brink of extinction in 2139 with the defense system down. Down to the last option, an orphan, Kanda, who had time leaping powers was called upon to go back into the past to destroy the Tarsians when they had the chance. And so Kanda, along with his partner Lavi, went back to 2039, when the Tarsian expedition first started. But what happens when Kanda finds himself growing fond of the world? When he finds himself with Ellen Walker, a person he calls his "friend"? Would he give up the chance to save the future for something else?

Haah. Was a longer summary than I expected. But the storyline will go along that line. Please let me know if I should re-write, continue or others. (:

Votes will be accepted until next week. w Thank you!


End file.
